


100 Things #80 (Inspector Gadget)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [80]
Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #80 (Inspector Gadget)

“Gadget!”

“Yes, Chief?”

“What are you doing?”

“Penny's birthday is tomorrow so I thought I would make her a birthday cake. I'm a natural at baking, you know, because I have gadget arms.”

“Did you have to make it in station kitchen?”

“Really, chief. She would have known if I'd made it at home.”

“Make sure you clean up when you're finished and that includes replacing anything you set on fire.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
